


Hearts for pockets

by protagonistically (the_protagonist)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, soft masculine Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protagonist/pseuds/protagonistically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: jaytim + sharing clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts for pockets

"You know," Tim says as he sorts through the pile of clothes, still nice and warm from the dryer, still smelling like dryer sheets and the generic laundry detergent that had been on sale the week before, "you kind of have a lot of shirts with flowers on them."

Jason glares back at the smaller man who is kneeling on the floor hunched over the small mountain of cotton and polyester. Jason glares over the book he's reading as he lounges stretched out across the sofa.

Tim's not much of a homemaker; If Jason lets him, Tim would only do laundry once he was on his last pair boxers; the old, gross, holey ones. Also the clothes would never get folded and put away. They would stay in the laundry bag and Tim would just pull out articles of clothing as needed. Jason hates that, and so if he doesn't force Tim to do it he ends up folding the clothes himself out of sheer aggravation. 

"You got a problem with that, string bean?"

Tim blinks up and shakes his head, " _No_. I just never noticed before, really."

"Besides, you're one to talk-" Jason rests the book on the chest of his favorite pink shirt, "I have like five shirts with flowers and you have about ten flannel plaid shirts and they  _all_  look almost the same, by the way.  And like, fifteen nerdy, holey - might i add, band shirts." Jason picks up the book, but puts it down again, "I mean, that Elvis Costello shirt-"

"Dude, he rocks!" Tim sulks and fold-balls up a pair of jeans.

"-It doesn't fit you anymore and has holes in both of your pits, bro, so no offense, but I'm not taking sartorial commentary from you," Jason smirks.

Tim finds two socks that don't match and pairs them together. "I never said -- I  _like_  how you dress, Jace. It was just an observation, you don't have to get prickly about it." Tim finds his Wonder Woman t-shirt with the decal that has cracked with age and folds it in quarters. "Wait, does this mean you don't like how  _I_  dress?"

Jason smirk melts to a smile, "It's okay. I'm attracted to scruffy guys that dress like teenagers." Tim's furrowed remains furrowed. "It's not like I like you for how you  _look,_ Tim; I like you cause of your big, sexy brain, Tim." He thinks about it and then says, "And also because you're still small enough for me to throw ya around a bit."

The younger man's face wrinkles further.

Jason sighs, "Oh my god, perk up, buttercup, objectively, you are very attractive." The nickname, or the compliment (probably both), cause the corners of Tim's lips to turn up, and his eyebrows to lift. "And hurry up with those," Jason pokes him in the arm with his toe that's hanging over the armrest, "We have to leave in an hour if we want to make it in time for dinner. Cass just messaged me that Alfred made apple pie."

Tim disappears into their bedroom a few minutes after he rolls the rest of the clean clothes into a ball and piles them back into the basket.

A few chapters later, and five minutes until they need to be out the door and on the road, Jason hears the bedroom door open and, it's not dramatic or anything, but Tim looks... nice.

Jason can't remember the last time Tim wasn't wearing a plaid shirt.

He's not dressed up, per say, just in one of Jason's older sweaters. It's camel brown with a tight knit, the elbow patches had been smaller and black, but Jason had switched them out for a small pink and blue floral pattern a year or two back.

It's a bit big on Tim, Jason's shoulders are broader and his waist a bit wider, too, but Tim has always had oddly long, noodle arms and the cuffs of the sweater stop right where they are supposed on the wrist bone to which makes the man look put together and tailored. He's in a pair of faded blue jeans that Jason never sees because they are form-fitting, and don't have holes in the knees, which seems to be a requirement for all the clothes Tim likes to wear.

His neck is pale and visible over the relaxed collar of the sweater, and Jason can see that Tim shaved the neck beard scruff and shadow that he gets lazy about and he trimmed the sparse black hairs on his cheeks and chin so they're neat and deliberate, instead of patchy and scruffy.

Tim's hair is still too long for Jay's liking, probably Tim's too, but it's pulled back in a tiny, stupid looking ponytail and mostly out of his face.

Most importantly, there is no Doritos dust or other stains anywhere on Tim.

It's a miracle.

Jason watches Tim's face heat up like a furnace as he lets his eyes roam up and down, "Don't say anything-"

He shoves his hands in the pockets of his own jeans and whistles, "Why? You look good, baby bird."

"Shut uuuuup-"

Jay slinks closer, stalks closer, and reaches out with a finger to curl into one of Tim's front belt loops, "I can't remember the last time you weren't in plaid," He jerks the man closer to him so their bodies are touching and Tim has to look up to make eye contact, in this case; a glare. "Can't remember the last time you tucked in your shit, to be honest."

"Ugh It was a dumb idea, I'm gonna change-"

Tim tries to escape, but Jay's grip on the belt loop stays strong, "Nope. No time now. Now we have to go or we'll be late."

Tim struggles half-heartedly backwards.

"Gotta show off my clean, kempt man-friend." Jason smiles with teeth, and drags his free hand over Tim's solid shoulder and bicep, "All grownup looking and in clothes that fit him."

Tim groans, but Jason cuts it off quickly by leaning down and capturing the frown with his lips.

"Alfred's gonna be so proud of me. And also you." He leads Tim out of the house, locks the door behind him. "And we can play dress up again... later tonight."

When Jason turns back around, Tim's face is flushed again, up his neck and high on his cheeks, his eyes round the beginnings of arousal. 

"We'll have so much fun, Tim, I'll even show you what else I own that's floral."

Tim's gaze tracks from Jason's own blue eyes to his lips, to his groin.

"But only if you don't stain that sweater."

-fin


End file.
